


A Singular End is Much Better [?]

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm tired of looking at this, M/M, Mentions of fantasy major character death, Mentions of fantasy sex, Mentions of fantasy slavery, Mentions of fantasy violence, Reversewatch, reverse au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: The morning after Zenyatta puts Genji to bed. The world keeps revolving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever and always, this verse doesn't belong to me but the wonderful [heronfoot.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldam/pseuds/Beldam) I'm just a doof who writes sometimes for this verse.
> 
> Maybe if I can get myself motivated enough I can finally write some McHanzo????

Genji woke during Zenyatta’s morning meditation.

“Th’ fuck’s my back hurting...” Genji groused as he sat up and stretched. The omnic nearly felt sorry for the fool as his back cracked and popped like a particularly old floorboard, but of course he wasn’t. It was the human’s own fault for falling asleep in such an awkward position after spending a sleepless night on insignificant matters. Though... it was telling how safe he felt if he did not startle awake and assess the situation before deciding if he was correct in his response. Endearing but ultimately foolish, of course. No human was ever safe with Zenyatta around.

“You slept on my lap for five hours. Of course you would be in pain.” Still... he could not help but allow one of his orbs to heal the human’s body of the ravages of time. He even allowed the orb to follow for as long as Genji was still in his sight, while the man himself went to do who knew what. Another endearing trait- Genji was a sleepy grumbler. What he said did not matter, only that he did. It was cute, in a way. Cute in the way that made him think of a rather rabid dog who learned a trick all on its own.

At least Genji had the common sense to take his time while he was away from Zenyatta’s company. A shower, a shave and a change of clothes- ones that were comfortable rather than confining. It would not do if Zenyatta wished to present Genji or run his hand through his hair and find either one in a state of disrepair. The first would be bad for both of their reputations and the second would be damaging to the sensors in his hands. Human oils broke them down faster, thanks to their slightly acidic nature. Annoying, to say the least. But water was better than oil, and the faint perfume of the expensive conditioner Genji used would be soothing to any guests who might come in. Rather unfortunate that Zenyatta could not enjoy it the way humanity could. He would merely have to content himself with sampling the air and enjoying the complex chemical breakdowns from there.

Zenyatta-in his infinite wisdom- had sent for food and drink while the master was away. Fortunately, they met at nearly the same time- the provisions getting there slightly ahead Genji. He blinked dumbly on the foot stool, trying to parse for himself what was wrong with this picture. He chewed his food a bite at a time, eventually swallowing and opening his mouth.

“Th’ fuck,” he managed at last.

“How eloquent,” Zenyatta retorted dryly. “Elaborate.”

“Th’ fuck’r you doing in m’chair?”

“Ah. That. Last night you refused to leave your work undone. I had to step in.”

Genji nodded, grunted at the answer he was given and went back to chewing until another question struck him in the space in between bites.

“Time is it?”

“7:17 AM.”

Another grunt, another mouthful of food. A lieutenant came in to take the outbound mail away and deliver the morning missives. If he found the sight odd, he wisely kept it between his teeth. The peon merely swept himself out again, bowing once more.

“They probably think I’m whipped,” Genji murmured into the silence left in his wake. Zenyatta did not need to ask who ‘they’ were.

“And you care about their opinion?” He asked instead and was greeted with a shrug and more quiet mastication. With any other, the sound would have driven him insane. Genji was a special case though, a necessary evil to keep his human alive. The same way that his human must sleep and must be around other humans. A necessary evil. It must be endured. There was simply no helping it. Though... Zenyatta was sure that if he brought it up, Genji would endeavor to chew as silently as possible or even move over to an entirely liquid diet. Just to please him. The thought was deliciously wonderful. The thought that he could order a human about and have it obeyed without question. 

And now that he allowed his mind to wander, it conjured up a vision so powerful it took up residence in the real world. A vision of humanity in its proper place, cowed before him, billions of people ready to love and serve and worship him like the god he was. Genji kneeling on the ground before him, naked and sweating and crying while he was broken by a hand that was not his master’s. The wretched creature known as Hanzo, that thing that was neither man nor machine but still had the audacity to live would be kneeling on the floor as well... but in a much different fashion. Hanzo would despair as he watched his brother be taken before him, despair as his lover suffered the same fate, despair as the mongrels he called ‘family’ died one by one. He would watch and howl his anguish in the face of such wanton slaughter, he would cry out as he felt their blood pool around him and made his legs tacky with blood. And then the fool would die, impaled upon his own sword. 

Then lastly, his brother. Mondatta, on his hands and knees off to a side, helpless as he watched the entire proceeding, helpless as he watched his brother exercise his power with impunity. Poor Mondatta. Maybe he’d even take pity on his brother and allow him to keep a human of his own as a pet. Let him think that Zenyatta had mercy. Perhaps he did. But if he did, it was buried under mountains of contempt. Perhaps Mondatta would take McCree. The fool was _quite_ useful after all... But then again, he might not. McCree was hard-pressed to bow to anyone he did not respect and the loss of his family and his lover might drive him into reckless actions.

Feh. Humans. Such weak things normally bored him. And yet... Genji, ever and always was the sole exception to the rules and limits he placed on his kind. He still had no idea why this was so, only that it was. Maybe the Iris was trying to tell him something. Or maybe it was something else, something that he absolutely would not contemplate for being utter folly. He could not love a human! He absolutely would not love a human. And yet... And yet...

“Master Zenyatta?”

The voice broke through his reverie. An omnic of the Shimada clan stood before the desk, waiting for an answer to a question he had no idea had been asked. With an internal curse, he scrubbed through the past ten minutes of time through his memory banks. Thank the Iris that he could do so! The only thing that he could think of that was truly omnician. Not even a human had a memory like an omnic, especially in the short term.

He watched the footage at quadruple speed and parsed the information just as rapidly. Genji had finished his breakfast and stood. He shuffled off again to gather up a blanket and a pillow from the low set of drawers under the crane painting before settling himself back down again- right where he belonged on Zenyatta’s lap. Mindlessly, Zenyatta had begun to stroke through that still damp hair, finding the sensation pleasing against his sensors. That was when the omnic had come in and declared that one of Genji’s appointments was here, then waited for a reply. When none came, he had prompted Zenyatta again and that caught him up to the present.

“Send them in, but do tell them who they are treatsing with. And should they balk, be so kind as to notify them of the fact that your master is currently sleeping. Remind them of the fact that he can be incredibly cruel to those in his disfavor. And if they are hesitant still... let them know that I _am_ a full partner in all of his activities regarding the Shimada-gumi.”

The servant’s head quirked, an omnic’s parody of a smile. “Will that be all, Master Zenyatta?”

His clawed hand waved over the used tray. “Please see to it that the breakfast things are taken away and refreshments are brought.”

And as his will was done, the thought that today would be a good one was foremost on his mind. But still... the little thought lingered, of what his will would one day do to the face of the world.


End file.
